


Why So Many Buttons?

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry buys something new, and Draco is less than impressed.





	Why So Many Buttons?

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this on my phone, so forgive any mistakes.

"What am I looking at, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "It's just a tv."

"What the hell is a T.V.?"

"It's a television. You watch tv on it."

Draco only gave him a blank stare.

"You can watch different channels on it."

"Oh yes, that just cleared everything right up, Potter. Thank you for your intelligence, one must question the decision of putting you in Gyrffindor, when you _clearly_ belong in Ravenclaw."

Harry growled. Absolutely nothing could please his boyfriend. "Just let me show you, yeah?"

Draco only rolled his eyes. "If you must."

So Harry grabbed the nearby remote and flicked the television on. It took a few seconds, but then the screen lit up, flashing the name brand of the device, before displaying a new channel.

Draco jumped back. "Merlin."

Harry smiled. "Cool, right?" he said, flipping through channels. "There's lots of different stuff to choose from."

He began showing Draco how the remote works and all the different buttons. Draco was a bit confused because out of all the buttons, Harry only taught him how to use five or so.

"Volume, channels, power button, menu, and guide. You'll almost never use any of the other ones."

Draco sniffed. "So, why are there so many?"

Harry snorted. "Hell if I know. Come on, let's see if we can find something good to watch."

They ended up cuddling on the couch together, eventually finding a decent show they could enjoy together. As they were on to their third or so episode, Harry said "We'll have to have a movie night one day."

Draco made a face. "A what night?"

Harry laughed, brushing it off. "Nevermind. I'll explain it some other time."

Draco shrugged. If Harry wasn't going to explain himself, then he wasn't going to push it for now. He was content right where he was.


End file.
